


Get'em Young, Keep'em Long

by terma_archivist



Category: Millennium (TV), The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.Disclaimer: But I liiiike playing with them! (Also, thanks to Microsoft for the title, I do believe it's their motto ^_~) Explanation: Fleur, in bed, palmpilot. This is the result. Bigger Explanation: After ""Too Close"", which should be posted sometime later today, I needed something light and silly as a countermeasure. Note: No beta. Mistakes (and knowing my typing on the palm pilot, there will be a lot) are my bad. I've never written anything from Jordan's point of view before. This is in my universe, and if you're not familiar with it and can't wait for Too Close as an explanation, it's Millennium/X-Files, Frank Black's Krycek's father. Sigh. How many times must I explain this? Anyway, no knowledge of Millennium necessary for this fic. Woohoo!
Collections: TER/MA





	Get'em Young, Keep'em Long

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> Disclaimer: But I liiiike playing with them! (Also, thanks to Microsoft for the title, I do believe it's their motto ^_~) Explanation: Fleur, in bed, palmpilot. This is the result. Bigger Explanation: After ""Too Close"", which should be posted sometime later today, I needed something light and silly as a countermeasure. Note: No beta. Mistakes (and knowing my typing on the palm pilot, there will be a lot) are my bad. I've never written anything from Jordan's point of view before. This is in my universe, and if you're not familiar with it and can't wait for Too Close as an explanation, it's Millennium/X-Files, Frank Black's Krycek's father. Sigh. How many times must I explain this? Anyway, no knowledge of Millennium necessary for this fic. Woohoo!

  
**Get'em Young, Keep'em Long  
by Fleur**

  
I like hiding. 

Especially in Alex's closet. He never knows that I'm there, never notices me. I'm not usually in there for long, or for any good reason. I think he might know I sometimes go in there to play, because he tells Daddy that he thinks I'm 'in the closet'. 

I've never been hiding when Fox is with Alex, before, though. 

Fox is on Alex's bed, and he is only wearing jeans. His shirt is on the floor beside the door, where he threw it before. I don't know why. Won't he get cold? 

Alex is smiling at him. Alex isn't wearing anything at all. I think he might be cold, though, because parts of him are moving. 

One part of him is moving lots. Upwards. I don't think _I_ have a part like that. Maybe Daddy does. I'll ask him later. It looks really silly, I think. Like a baseball bat or something. 

Fox is grinning, too. His hand is undoing his jeans. I guess he's not cold. Maybe him and Alex are going to go to bed. But it's so early. Only seven o'clock. Alex usually doesn't go to bed until after I do, and I'm not in bed. Everyone thinks I'm having a bath. 

Fox pulls off his jeans. Maybe because they're cold, they get things that look like baseball bats on their bodies. If they're cold, how come they're taking clothes off? He throws his jeans down on the floor. He's not even wearing any underwear. That's a silly thing. I'll show him where Alex keeps his boxer shorts later so that he can borrow some. I don't want Fox to be cold. 

I think they want to get warm, because Alex gets on top of Fox. It's kind of like they're hugging, but they're not. Alex is making Fox turn over, onto his stomach. Fox's head is on the pillow, and he's sticking his butt up in the air. He looks _really_ silly. 

Alex reaches for a tube of something on his bedside table. I don't know what it is, but I use it sometimes, when my dolls start to squeak. Alex doesn't know I use it. 

He puts some of the gel stuff in his hand, then rubs it over that thing that looks kind of like a baseball bat. I think Alex likes that, because he's making noises that sound happy. Maybe it's warming him up. I'll ask Daddy. 

I hope Daddy is watching this, too, because if he's not, then I don't know how he is going to answer my questions. 

Alex puts some gel stuff on his fingers, and onto Fox's butt. Fox is smiling, a really silly grin. Maybe he thinks it's funny. The gel stuff looks cold, and I think that's why Alex is rubbing it in. To make Fox warm again. 

I don't know, but I think Alex is poking Fox's butt. It looks really funny, and I think he's hurting Fox. Fox is moaning, like I do if I fall and scrape my knees. Alex doesn't take long, and he leans down on Fox to whisper something in his ear. 

Fox laughs, and Alex sits up again. I don't know, it's hard to see through a crack in the closet doors, but I think Alex is pushing that baseball bat thing into Fox's butt. Probably it's cold and Alex doesn't like being cold. Then Alex starts moving to keep warm. He's holding onto Fox, and moving from the top of his legs. Fox is starting to moan even more now, almost screaming. It must hurt him very much. 

Alex does that for a while, until they both look so happy and exited that they stop. Alex falls over, I think he is tired, and lies on Fox's back. Fox turns over, and they both look at each other. I like it when Alex and Fox are happy. 

Their baseball bats get lower and lower. Then Fox looks over at the closet. He says something to Alex, who groans. Like me when I have to take a bath. I hate that. Alex stands up and puts some boxer shorts on, the ones I gave him for Christmas. He comes over to the closet and opens it. 

I smile up at him, and he sighs. "Get out of there, Jordan." 

He sounds angry. I don't know why, he looked so happy. "Why are you angry?" 

"You shouldn't spy on us." 

I beam up at him. "What were you doing?" 

He looks at Fox, and laughs. Then he ruffles my hair. "Nothing, short stuff. Go take a bath." 

"I don't want to," I reply, rolling my eyes. 

There's a knock at the door. It's Daddy. "Jordan, are you in there?" 

Alex jumps onto his bed, throwing a cover over Fox. He puts a shirt on. 

"Yes, Daddy." 

He opens the door, and picks me up. "This is a great way to have a bath." 

I look over at Alex, and giggle. From under the sheet, Fox is tickling Alex between his legs, and Alex is getting his baseball bat back again. He looks really funny. 

Daddy rolls his eyes, and goes to walk out the door. Then he stops, and turns around. "Alex." 

"Yeah?" Alex's voice goes up at the end of the word, and he smacks Fox's hand away. I giggle again. 

"Next time, maybe you should try going to Mulder's apartment, and leaving Jordan here, okay?" 

Alex's eyebrows go up. 

"The walls are pretty thin," he finishes. Alex groans again, and falls back on the bed. Daddy carries me out. 

End 

So, how old do you think you have to be to be a voyeur? 

* * *

Rating: PG13, perhaps an R for sheer suggestiveness.   
Disclaimer: But I liiiike playing with them! (Also, thanks to Microsoft for the title, I do believe it's their motto ^_~)   
Feedback: [email removed] or [email removed]   
Explanation: Fleur, in bed, palmpilot. This is the result.   
Bigger Explanation: After "Too Close", which should be posted sometime later today, I needed something light and silly as a countermeasure.   
Note: No beta. Mistakes (and knowing my typing on the palm pilot, there will be a lot) are my bad. I've never written anything from Jordan's point of view before. This is in my universe, and if you're not familiar with it and can't wait for Too Close as an explanation, it's Millennium/X-Files, Frank Black's Krycek's father. Sigh. How many times must I explain this? Anyway, no knowledge of Millennium necessary for this fic. Woohoo!   
---


End file.
